Typically, airline operators and/or ground handlers monitor airside activities from touchdown to takeoff of an aircraft for airside activity management. Exemplary airside activities include aircraft touchdown and takeoff, aircraft taxi and docking, aircraft arrival and departure at gate, ground vehicle movement, refueling and catering activities and the like. For managing the airside activities, the airline operators and/or ground handlers determine start and stop time stamps associated with the airside activities. Existing methods may rely on the start and stop time stamps determined by the airline operators and/or ground handlers for the airside activity management, gate allocation, TOBT computation, ground handling vehicle management and the like. However, manually determining the start and stop time stamps for the airside activities may not be accurate and results in inefficient management of airside activities and ground handling vehicles, unplanned gate allocation and inaccurate TOBT computation.